


La Petite Mort

by Anoldfriend, RigorMorton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, And It's All Hannibal's Fault, Angry Sex, Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Humiliation, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, Will Is A Pillow Princess And A Brat, Will doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoldfriend/pseuds/Anoldfriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Just some good ole Hannigram fight sex:"C'mon, Dr. Lecter." Will almost thought about leaving the bed as he grew more upset with the man next to him. "If it was never about you seeing me as a child, then what is it? Lose your train of thought, old man?" Two can play at this game."Old man, huh?" Hannibal gave a humorless huff, grabbing Will by the arm and yanking him face down across his lap."You wanna act like a brat, I'll treat you like one."The older man held him down with his forearm placed against the other man's upper back, and used his free hand to smack Will's ass roughly through his pajama pants.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_bello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/gifts).



> Got this idea from a tweet A_bello made: Hannibal cumming just from eating Will out and grinding against the sheets.
> 
> He was kind enough to let me turn this into a fic, and Anoldfriend RP'd this with me. I wrote for Hannibal and he for Will. Enjoy.

Hannibal strided across the bathroom floor, fresh out of the shower, in nothing but his pajama pants, as he continuously worked a towel through his darkened, wet head.

He supposed maybe he was stalling getting to bed, as Will was in a particularly bad mood this evening, and Hannibal hadn't decided if he wanted to wait it out until the younger man had fallen asleep, or if he should just fuck the bad mood right out of him, and maybe both could get a decent night's rest.

It usually worked, but sometimes it came back to bite Hannibal in the ass, by turning into an all night marathon.

Will was surprisingly insatiable in that department. Hannibal attributed that to years of repression and loneliness.

A touch starved individual, suddenly being thrust headfirst into a relationship where he's adored and showered with attention, was bound to produce such a result as this. Hannibal should've known better. But then again, horny Will was certainly more delightful than snippy Will.

Hannibal ran a quick comb through his hair, letting his darkened, blonde locks fall back naturally over his eyes, and pulled the doorknob open, finally emerging from the bathroom he'd hogged for at least forty-five minutes.

Clearing his throat, he'd sit at the edge of his side of the bed, and slide his slippers off his feet, before performing his nightly moisturizing routine, lotioning up his hands and forearms with a pricey, rich cream that sat atop his nightstand.

When he was satisfied with how well it was rubbed in, he'd finally look over to Will who was still awake, but quiet as a mouse, and place a lingering peck to the side of his jaw, before sliding his body under the covers, on his side, facing the ornery young man that stewed quietly next to him.

So maybe Will had grown a tad too comfortable with his "arrangement" with his Therapist, grown comfortable with Hannibal in general and how the other treated him. He didn't know how he managed to go thirty-five years without finding himself comfortable enough in a relationship to push his boundaries but yet here he was. He was gifted with physical affection and a stable communication with the older man despite the fact they did have a tendency to butt heads. Usually it was often Will who started the spats, he afterall, was the type to wear his heart on his sleeve unlike Hannibal.

Will didn't know how to act with Hannibal sometimes. He felt so out of his element and used to being left alone, almost expecting Hannibal to do the same as anybody who attempted a relationship with him in the past. It put him in a mood when he felt like this, destroying what confidence he had. Sabotaged by his own brain, and he'd simply accept the pessimistic thoughts he held.

That's not to say Hannibal made it any easier to think past these thoughts, though most arguments were a result of Will's emotional nature, Hannibal didn't aid him in bringing him down. Sometimes he felt like Hannibal couldn't read him like he said he could, or at least didn't bother understanding why Will felt the way he did. Hannibal wasn't empathetic, always seeming confused by Will's reasons for being, or why he viewed a situation as such.

For example; Will often felt like Hannibal didn't treat him like an intellectual colleague, he always felt left out of conversations when Hannibal dragged him to say his fancy Dinners, or the Opera House. He simply couldn't keep up in a conversation about Tchaikovsky. Will didn't like things being dumbed down for him either, so he just found himself heated when Hannibal explained things.

Will knew he shouldn't be mad at Hannibal for at least trying to help him, but his paranoia said that Hannibal viewed him as nothing but a pretty, and pathetic face that he could take advantage of because Will was desperate for affection, mean, he _was_ but that didn't make his feelings any better.

That was the highs and lows of dating Will Graham, not only did you get his love and attention, but you also got his cocktail of mood swings and personality disorders. Full of flaws, he wondered why anybody wanted to date him in the first place.

Curled up in bed, he had been staring at the wall. His mind wouldn't allow him to sleep yet, he felt like it would be a long night.

Tonight hadn't been a particularly good night for his thoughts, pessimistic and quite self loathing. He felt new weight enter the bed, followed by the rough sound of a cough. Finding himself almost agitated by this small move, why would Hannibal want his attention now, when he practically spent an eternity in the bathroom?

Shying away from the peck with a disgruntled huff, he knew what Hannibal was trying to do. He knew he was easy to butter up. Will was the type to play the silent treatment, shifting away from Hannibal in the big bed showing clearly he was upset. Such a drama queen.

Hannibal let out a soft sigh, and slid his hand up between the mattress and his pillow, deciding to give Will his space, at least for the moment.

The older man was in no mood to fight, but he was at that awkward point where he couldn't win.

If he rolled over and went to sleep, leaving Will alone for the night, the younger man would think he didn't care and be just as huffy about _that_ all day tomorrow too.

If he pressed him, and continued his physical affections after Will shifted away, Will would be annoyed.

Hannibal supposed _that_ was the lesser evil though. Better for Will to be annoyed than hurt by what he would perceive as Hannibal's lack of concern.

"Care to talk about, darling?" He'd finally ask, reaching to tug at one of the curls hanging over Will's eyebrow.

"You know, whatever it is that has you feeling melancholy tonight?"

The older man retracted his hand and propped the side of his face against his palm, carrying the weight of his head with his elbow.

His lover's sour moods were never fun, but fortunately they usually didn't last long, nor did they occur too terribly often.

Will could be quite the handful sometimes, but Hannibal knew how to handle it, and has not once, regretted taking the younger man under his wing.

At least Hannibal tried, that was what the softer part of Will's mind told him. It was like an angel and a demon constantly at war with each other inside of his head, he couldn't hear what either of them had to say because both took to screaming their answers at him.

He could have just left Will alone, hell, he could have not even invited him over for the night, and left him with his seven dogs. There was a lot Hannibal could do instead of what he was focused on right now, though those thoughts didn't seem to help Will's mood anymore, as they made him less angry and more sad. Will felt he didn't deserve Hannibal, that the older man would probably be better off with a smarter, more mature man than him. This only made him want to retract inwards even more.

The gentle tug would bring him out of his emotional tar pit just for a moment as he exhaled through his nose. He couldn't seem to be able to pull himself from his covers as he stayed away from Hannibal's gaze. He could just fake it and say he's fine though he doubted Hannibal would truly leave him alone if he said that, but it's not like he could explain the never ending paradox that reigned in his mind, that only existed to make him feel shitty.

He found himself chewing on his lower lip as he contemplated what to do. It's not like he could leave either. Not only was it the dead of winter, but Hannibal was his ride. Damn his moods!

Forcing himself to lay on his back as he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes seemed to be already shiny as if they threatened tears. It didn't help that even when Will was mad he was prone to crying, he was such a fire hydrant.

"I don't think you'll be able to help me." Will spoke quite firmly, not wanting his voice to sound meek or small. "You'll probably think it's stupid anyways." He felt like clenching his jaw. Something about tonight particularly stung for some reason, all the little things Hannibal said that Will let slide simply building up until he was annoyed.

"No? Are you sure about that?" Hannibal asked, desiring to pull Will into his embrace, but instead, he settled on just scooting in a little closer and resting a hand gently across the younger man's belly.

His eyes narrowed, noticing Will's eyes appearing glassy, as concern began to rise in his chest.

Hannibal knew what that last sentence meant. It meant he had to press the matter further, and be extra careful how he handled it when Will explained what it was that plagued him.

"I doubt that. Try me." He replied, beginning to drum his fingers along the soft flesh of Will's stomach.

Will had thought about pulling away. He felt like a cat right now, completely despising the thought of being touched but his damn body wouldn't let him roll over as he felt the soft pads of Hannibal's fingers tap along his skin. A small gesture that managed to lodge itself in his touch starved brain as he allowed the man to continue. _Dammit Hannibal_. The man had seemed to learn quickly how to bring down his boy from his racing thoughts as he felt like he was forgetting why he was even mad in the first place.

Will hated that Hannibal had the sort of charm to him that made him want to give up whatever he was upset about. Sometimes he felt like it had to be deliberate; that to simply shut him up, he had to fuck him and Will would be content until the next time he found himself upset.

Sure, Will had become quite sexually indulgent, spoiled even as some might say, but that didn't mean he enjoyed feeling like a piece of meat all the time.

He wasn't like Hannibal. He couldn't simply be silenced by being given the things he enjoyed. Hannibal was a hedonistic Man, he didn't deal with his problems like Will did. In fact, Will personally believed Hannibal avoided problems on purpose because he didn't like handling them, like he didn't want to be confronted.

Will couldn't avoid his problems. They came back to haunt him, they plagued his mind and drove him crazy. Yet Hannibal didn't seem to understand that, he felt a lack of respect.

Will's tongue felt sharp in his mouth as he gnawed on the thought that weighed so heavily on his mind. That was it, Hannibal didn't care to understand him like Will did for him! Will had to be sure of it, especially with the evidence he had.

Feeling his eyebrows tug together, he'd sigh as he reached out and pushed Hannibal's hand off of him, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard. He wasn't going to let Hannibal avoid this so easily, he was going to confront him.

"I don't think you respect me." Will said flatly. It was a very bold claim to come from him. Quite a bold one if you were an outsider to their relationship, then again most outsiders only saw the men as friends.

Sure, Will didn't want Jack Crawford to know, or dare say Alana Bloom, but when Hannibal brought him to that dreadfully boring show the other night, he would have adored to be known as Hannibal Lecter's boyfriend, as cheesy as that may sound. He had never really been 'shown off' before. "I don't think you understand me like I understand you." He would repeat again.

The older man was certainly not ashamed of his relationship with Will. Them keeping their affair a secret, had more to do with Hannibal's reputation as a psychiatrist, than anything.

A psychiatrist getting romantically involved with his patient would not only raise eyebrows, but could hurt his practice. He'd be seen as unethical.

He knew they couldn't keep it a secret forever, but he supposed maybe a little later on, they could make it known, they were no longer doctor and patient, and a few months later, make their relationship public.

It might still be a little suspect, but no one could prove the relationship started before Will stopped being his patient. It wasn't exactly a foolproof plan, but it was the better alternative.

Although Hannibal was not aware at the moment that Will wanted them to go public.

He internally scoffed as his hand was ushered off Will's body so coldly, but he bit his tongue, suddenly realizing it wasn't just Will being in a rut, he was actually cross with _Hannibal_. It was personal.

The younger man's words had him blinking in surprise for a moment, before his brows knit together.

Hannibal thought he knew Will better than Will knew himself, but apparently he hadn't done a very good job at showing it.

"While I'll have you know, that is certainly not true, it appears I have done a poor job of showing it."

Hannibal had not yet shown his true self to Will. Therefore he would have to bite the bullet and grovel, if he wanted to keep up the appearance of a _normal_ man. Letting his pride get the better of him, would not be wise.

"Please tell me exactly what it was that led you to this conclusion, so I may be mindful of it, in the future."

Will crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. He hated it when Hannibal spoke to him like that. He couldn't explain it, and he felt awful for feeling so sour when Hannibal was possibly genuinely asking for a reason, yet he swore in this moment Hannibal was being sarcastic with him and not taking his problems as true.

It's not like Will ever learned how to express his emotions in a healthy manner. He came from an unstable household, though could he really call it a household when it was just him and his dad? A Graham didn't deal with their anger by talking it out. They either drowned it in alcohol or they took it out on their loved ones. It was a painful experience that Will had to endure in his growing years. His Father essentially neglected, and beat that hate into him and it scarred him deeply.

"Jesus, can you drop the act for a minute, Hannibal?" Will didn't really know what he was playing with. He didn't know the wolf hiding under sheep's clothing, but he did know Hannibal acted differently with him than how he did in public.

In private Hannibal was his lover and better half. It made his cheeks warm just thinking that another person admitted to adoring him as much as Hannibal did, yet when he was left high and dry in public he felt rejected.

He knew their romance as doctor and patient should never be exposed. It was taboo and distasteful, yet Will felt like there were places where they could get away with loving each other freely. Particularly the other night. Nobody at the Opera House knew who Will Graham was, much less that he was Hannibal Lecter's patient. Yet, he was introduced as *My good friend, Will Graham* to all of Hannibal's colleagues. Will would have let that slide if Hannibal hadn't gone on to treat him like a distant pal rather than a 'good friend' as Will fell out of the conversation quite easily because he couldn't keep up.

"I feel like I'm dating two different men sometimes." Will scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

It sounded pathetic as it rolled off his tongue. Will remembered a particular lesson from his Father growing up, _Men didn't like women who were bitchy._ Now, Will obviously wasn't a woman, but he felt like he was being particularly bitchy like his father told him not to be.

"I didn't go to that damn opera house with _my_ Hannibal, I went with Dr. Lecter for Christ sake." It was quite a sight to see Will be oddly possessive of the title 'Hannibal Lecter's boyfriend'

Hannibal was genuinely confused about Will telling him to drop the act. It was hard for him to see things through Will's eyes.

He thought he had done a good job, covering his tracks, but apparently he _was_ behaving differently in public and Will had picked up on it. Perhaps he was getting too comfortable alone with Will.

When the younger man brought up their recent night at the opera, Hannibal's confusion had dissipated.

He breathed heavy out his nose, suddenly realizing what this was about. Hannibal recognized he had screwed up, but the thought Will was upset about it, made warmth tug from within him. The older man didn't realize any public displays of their relationship were important to Will.

"I see." He finally spoke with a soft sigh.

"In my mind, just because those particular acquaintances didn't know at the time, you were my patient, didn't mean they wouldn't find out at some point. But I suppose I _was_ being overly paranoid. And even so, I still should've kept you closer by my side, instead of leaving you to fend for yourself in a place where you didn't know anyone else."

Hannibal paused for a moment, gathering the internal strength to bite the bullet.

"I'm very sorry, Will." He gave a soft smile, and ran a thumb across the front of Will's knuckles.

That was a very difficult thing for Hannibal to say. Even to Will.

"I'm not ashamed of you. Not at all. I assure you. If we had met under less controversial circumstances, I would be more than happy to make our relationship known. Unfortunately it's complicated. But still, you're right. I don't have to be so excessively cautious." He'd nod his head, and give Will an understanding look, letting his sharp features fall soft.

Apologies weren't an easy thing to come by back in Will Graham's childhood, hell, even now he was never given an apology in the first place, always told to take it like a man and move on. He didn't want to let up though. It didn't feel right to just have things neatly wrapped up and topped with a bow, least it wasn't what Will was used to.

Normalcy wasn't exactly normal to Will, ironic enough to say, and maybe he had gotten too comfortable with toxic behavior, but a life led by flawed individuals and crooked adults will do that to you. He simply fell in line with what he was shown. What was one supposed to do after receiving an apology? He didn't feel better, in fact he felt worse for making Hannibal feel such a way. His soft features didn't help Will, as looking at Hannibal he just felt guilty for even being mad in the first place.

Peeling the dead skin off of his bottom lip as he chewed at it - his face still cross with agitation, he quickly looked away. It was obvious to tell, that he didn't know how to process the quick apology.

_Someone_ had to be at fault, least that's what Will was taught, and if it wasn't Hannibal's fault that he was upset, then maybe it was his own fault. Will never truly understood the idea that nobody had to be at fault. Arguments weren't games to play, yet that's how they often seemed.

Swallowing thickly, he shook his head slightly. "Apology not accepted." He didn't want a sorry in the first place, but then again Will really didn't know what he wanted, well, not entirely.

It seemed he wanted a fight, as fucked up as it was to say. He was half expecting Hannibal to defend himself in some shitty way, or to at least call Will clingy, or emotional, or something negative. Now he just felt awful about himself, and he didn't like that flavor at all either.

"I don't want your pity." Will felt like Hannibal was almost trying to pity him. "I wasn't looking for a sorry, just hope you know you're not the only one risking their reputation." He almost hissed as he lashed out at Hannibal. A poor defense mechanism it was, but he didn't like feeling small, and in this position he certainly did.

Hannibal pursed his lips, eyes narrowing at his pouty boy, who seemed quite determined to stay that way.

The older man _could_ relate though. Sometimes that's just how it was when you were angry. Sometimes you just needed to be. Weren't ready to let it go. But it annoyed him nonetheless.

Will could be a bit of a brat sometimes. But of course it was Hannibal that made him that way in the first place. Spoiling him so rotten. He would now have to reap what he sowed.

It was apparent the younger man hadn't expected Hannibal to be so accommodating. Hannibal supposed that was natural considering the things he knew about Will's childhood. He probably hadn't had many apologies prior.

"Alright, darling. You don't have to accept it. I will let you stew in it, if you so wish." Hannibal let out a sigh and slid further down the mattress, rolling onto his back and folding his hands over his stomach as his eyes fell shut.

Continuing to grovel would just make Will feel worse. Childish. And Hannibal being a flat out asshole, would help nothing. It'd just have Will mad for a week or two. So, Hannibal figured this was somewhere in between. Safe.

Will found himself genuinely stuck on the topic of his own reputation as well. It was like he found himself going down a checklist of things that he had kept buried down for so long. Each conflict he found himself in, relating to Hannibal. He simply swallowed it like a pill, now he was sure he had taken enough to overdose.

It was always about protecting _Hannibal's_ reputation, his social status, his perfect life. Will had as much of a reputation as Hannibal did. He had a status to risk as well. Like he was painted to be the very thing that would destroy Hannibal's life, he felt like the Monica Lewinsky to his Bill Clinton. Nothing but a taboo affair that the press would go crazy about.

Will knew Hannibal's egotism, while he had quite the self esteem issue, it was a quiet worry if Hannibal didn't simply seek out Will for that extra boost in his arrogance. His paranoia ran wild as he felt like all he was, was just Hannibal's play thing.

At the end of the day Hannibal was still his Therapist, that's how he'll always be to Will and he couldn't help but feel that something was off about the way their relationship stood, not necessarily dynamic wise but as Hannibal was. It was the little things that Will picked up on, the small things Hannibal tried to hide that would slip past.

"No, seriously. I want to hear how you view me." Will wouldn't cease his pestering as he grew fixated on the subject. He couldn't keep it down any longer, and much like an old habit he had once abandoned since he lived alone, he was unbottling his emotions. "A-and." He would pause for a moment not wanting to stutter, it was so easy to just simply crack when he wanted to be assertive. "And I want to hear it from the _real_ Hannibal." He looked at him as he lied down with a pout.

Hell, the more he thought about it, he was sure he never heard Hannibal refer to him as his 'boy-friend'. That was beginning to sit harder with him.

"A-Am I your friend? Colleague? Just a buddy th-that just follows you to the Opera House even though he fucking hates opera, and let alone crowds." It felt like word vomit. He was honestly having some trouble keeping his stutter in line.

"I'm sure all of your casual, fuckng friends have sucked your dick before." Will spoke quite vulgar to Hannibal knowing quite clearly how much the other man hated that.

Hannibal's eyes popped open at the sound of Will's irritated voice, and he rolled back onto his side with a heavy sigh.

The words 'real Hannibal' had panic setting in for a moment. A reflex he supposed, but as Will continued to talk it became apparent, that was not where he was getting at.

The two had never had a formal discussion of their relationship status. And Hannibal was not a believer in monogamy. However, as of now he had zero desire to be with anyone other than Will Graham. He didn't know if that's how it would be forever, but he certainly couldn't picture it being any other way.

Will was the only person besides Mischa that he'd ever loved. Hannibal's feelings for Will made him question _everything_ about himself. He didn't think he was capable of falling in love, but that changed the instant he met the empath a few months ago in Jack's office. He didn't know how and he didn't know why. Just that he did, and a part of him hated it.

His love for Will was inconvenient. It seemed to be the one thing about himself he couldn't control. But he couldn't change it. So he chose to accept it, and just be happy.

Hannibal pondered for a moment. He wasn't sure how to word it without using the term 'boyfriend' because it sounded ridiculous for a man his age, but 'lover' didn't sound right either. That just meant they were physically involved. And 'partner' felt too formal and maybe even impersonal.

"I suppose I see you as my boyfriend, for lack of a better term. You are certainly not _just_ my friend."

He was about to add more when Will's lewd accusation, cut off his train of thought and had him blinking in disbelief.

"Mister Graham." Hannibal scoffed, immediately sitting himself up against the headboard.

"That was inappropriate and not at all true."

His patience with the younger man was suddenly wearing thin.

"It's perfectly alright for you to be cross with me, when I've done something to upset you. It's also alright to _not_ immediately accept my apology. But now, you're taking it too far, and starting to sound like a brat." Hannibal huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Will felt a slight amount of heat rise in his cheeks at the notion of being called a 'brat'. It certainly harmed his pride and the embarrassment only continued to grow as he felt an odd sense of arousal rise with that humiliation.

He mentally castrated himself as he tried to keep his cool. Of course he had to go and psyche himself out like this. Of all things, feeling like this in front of Hannibal turned him on? Of course, just his luck.

The younger man didn't know what seemed to excite him more. The fact that he was finally speaking for himself, Hannibal calling him a brat, or simply Hannibal being annoyed with him.

Will did have to admit he had become quite ballsy lately when it came to getting on Hannibal's nerves. There were boundaries that were never really set, and some Will didn't understand. If Hannibal wanted to call Will his boyfriend why didn't they discuss these things prior? Did this just prove their relationship was unstable? Was Will piloting a crashing ship?

Now he was simply riding off knee jerk reactions as he felt like he had opened up the floodgates.

"That's rich to hear. _I'm_ the brat, well doesn't seem like much of a surprise with how much you baby me."

Sure, Will had grown used to Hannibal doing things for him. At first he never really noticed it, yet recent clarity showed that there was something not quite balanced.

"I swear you see me as nothing but a child."

Think what harmed his pride more, was how comfortable he had gotten with Hannibal by his side. It was a scary thought. He used to be independent, but that wasn't his choice now. He suddenly had someone there who seemed to care whether or not he got out of bed, or if he had eaten a decent meal. Honestly it was quite scary to Will.

Hannibal slowly exhaled through his nose. He _was_ in fact responsible for Will's brattiness. He knew already. But he couldn't help but feel paternal toward Will. Especially knowing the things he did about his childhood, and self loathing. He liked having someone to take care of. He wanted to give the younger man some stability, which he thought he was succeeding in.

"Yes, I am aware of how you came to be this way. But it was never about me seeing you as a child."

_I just have this uncontrollable need to take care of you._

Those words stayed on his tongue.

_If I stopped doing all those things, you'd miss them._

More words that died in his throat, mainly because he knew Will would contradict them, and even if it was a lie said just to spite Hannibal, it would bother him.

Now the older man suddenly found _himself_ slightly pouting. Feeling unappreciated.

He had half a mind to put that boy over his knee. Teach him some manners.

So the bastard does admit he didn't see the two of them as equals, taking it that he saw Will as nothing but a kicked puppy. Will didn't know if he enjoyed this feeling or not. He knew he essentially provided the same comfort to his dogs; He lured them home, washed them, fed them and loved them unconditionally, but when someone else was doing it for him it almost felt wrong, like he shouldn't be allowed this type of experience. It didn't help that if Hannibal did taken away this treatment, he _would_ surely miss it, because lord knows while he was complaining right now, there were several hours under his belt spent in a puddle of his own pleasure because he had given Hannibal control of everything.

The older man was very controlling. Will could see this clearly, and quite honestly he didn't know how he felt indulging the man and his twisted control fetish, yet at the same time, as he said this he was simply parroting what he knew what others would say. He held so tightly onto what he knew as normal that he genuinely feared letting himself stray from what he's used to, like viewing the deep end of the pool he was worried he might drown.

His thoughts would stop in their tracks as they picked up a certain phrase that didn't ring well through his ears, Hannibal being aware of how Will came to be. He felt himself tighten his jaw slightly.

"Don't you fucking psychoanalyze me now!"

Hannibal knew all the buttons to push because Will had basically handed him a cheat sheet to his entire personality when it came to being his patient. He felt stupid, all the ammunition Hannibal could use to make Will feel like nothing and he truly felt exposed.

"So you basically admit that you see me as nothing but a fucking child?" He couldn't help but lash back. "I am basically talking to Dr. Lecter. Shit, no I'm stupid for even thinking you have anything underneath." Will knew he shouldn't fall for Therapists. Second time around, why didn't Hannibal just save Will the trouble and break his heart in the beginning like Alana did.

"C'mon, Dr. Lecter." Will almost thought about leaving the bed as he grew more upset with the man next to him. "If it was never about you seeing me as a child, then what is it? Lose your train of thought, old man?" Two can play at this game.

Knowing it was quite the low blow, yet it hurt to not be taken seriously. Will had basically been treated as weaker all his life. He was growing tired of the same old game as Hannibal sparked something aggressive in him.

Hannibal clicked his jaw, beginning to regret ever asking Will what was wrong. He'd opened up a can of worms, he was not prepared to deal with tonight.

"I admitted to no such thing. You're projecting." The older man huffed.

He took in a breath, about to answer Will's question, when the last part of the younger man's sentence stopped him abruptly, and had him audibly scoffing.

_Old man?_

Hannibal had grown increasingly preoccupied with his age lately. Especially being involved with someone significantly younger than him. Though it wasn't something he would admit. He was secretive of his vanity.

"Old man, huh?" He gave a humorless huff, grabbing Will by the arm and yanking him face down across his lap.

"You wanna act like a brat, I'll treat you like one."

The older man held him down with his forearm placed against the other man's upper back, and used his free hand to smack Will's ass roughly through his pajama pants.

As it turned out, Hannibal may have found himself a little hot and bothered by their spat as well. Will was particularly handsome when he was angry. Even if the anger was directed at Hannibal.

The spanking was part punishment, and though the smack Hannibal delivered was hard and heavy handed, there was a slightly playful spirit to it.

The insult still burned on Will's tongue and a part of him had regretted it, but he felt that Hannibal should also know by now how he felt about being treated as weak or small, just as Hannibal clearly didn't like being referred to as old and slow.

Both Men clearly had their problems to work out, too bad they couldn't voice them in a normal matter. Perhaps things would have gone much different if Will hadn't bottled up his feelings, yet that was the only way he really knew how to handle them. So unless Hannibal wanted to try and stop such a thing or indulge him, was all up to the older Man.

Maybe later Will would feel negative about how cruel he was being in the moment, but the sudden change in tone would surprise him greatly as he felt the other Man grab him by the forearm.

Will desperately hated how much stronger Hannibal was than him. He didn't understand how such a man could _be_ , but before he knew it his face was already buried in the mattress, trying to fight against Hannibal's grip, shouting plenty of obscenities as he didn't understand exactly what Hannibal was doing, least up until he felt the sudden sting of a strike against his ass.

"Fuck!" Will's knees practically locked at the sensation that traveled down his legs.

He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that he had just gotten spanked as a thirty five year old man, or the fact that there was something oddly enjoyable about it.

It was easy to tell when Will was embarrassed, how the heat rose against his pale skin turning it a slight red hue on the tips of his ears and his cheeks. Hannibal had now really struck a chord with him, and now that he knew they were finding themselves at a physical standing point, he felt less bad about this.

"I'm not in the fucking mood to play tonight. Let me go!" He kicked his legs, known to play dirty as he tried to use a hand to strike Hannibal.

Hannibal gave an amused chuckle, watching the younger man squirm in his lap, failing miserably to get himself free, and the obscenities flowing from his boy's mouth like water were just adding to his amusement.

He caught Will's wrist in mid air, and clenched his hand around it tightly, tsking with a shake of his head.

"Mr. Graham." Hannibal scolded, his voice loud and stern. "Settle down."

The older man stared down at his boy who said one thing, but the twinkle in his cheeks said another.

Hannibal grinned with a small huff, and began to thread his fingers through Will's thick curls. He tangled them into the fluffy locks and slowly began to tug. Not too hard, but enough to provide a slight sting to the scalp.

"Not in the mood? Hmm? Are you sure about that, darling?"

He'd let go of Will's wrist, and use his free hand to tug down the boy's pajama pants, just under the curve of his ass, as his hand glided soothingly over the reddening skin, that was particularly warm to the touch. Still burning hot from the smack.

Feeling the firm grip on his wrist didn't help Will either. Hannibal truly had learned the ins and outs of Will's body, and though it had helped Will out of quite a stressful bind when it came to releasing tension, he didn't find himself all too happy in the moment that Hannibal was clearly trying to silence him, or at least he felt as though Hannibal was. Better to initiate sex than to deal with being insulted. Typical.

Hannibal truly knew how to assert dominance over Will, though if he hadn't had been in such a mood, maybe he would have cooperated, but Hannibal was essentially playing with dynamite right now as he continued to push Will. Growing ready to rip that Man's head off, for a moment he swore he could understand why his father stayed single after his Mother left them.

Snatching back his wrist he'd wince and threaten quite an obscene noise when Hannibal found himself yanking at Will's hair, quick to slap his hand to his mouth as Hannibal could probably feel Will forcing his legs together, tensing his body as if that would stop any of this from being awfully pleasurable.

He felt so out of control in the moment, and oddly it was exciting despite his clear cut anger. His emotions never made sense to him, why should he expect anything to make sense to him? Clearly his life was just one surprise after another.

"Hannibal, I swear to God-- Ah!" Clenching his teeth when he tried to pull his head away from Hannibal's hand only to make the strain from his hair being yanked even more painful.

Too bad the pain was sent through his body and clearly turned into pleasure as it pooled in his crotch.

"Don't 'darling' me you son of a bitch!" He'd huff feeling the hand that glided against his skin. "Hope you have funeral arrangements you bastard." Swearing death threats to the Man now. "Hell, doubt they'll find your fucking body when I'm done with you, Dr. Lecter."

Not a single word Will spoke did a thing to simmer down Hannibal's growing arousal, and he exhaled roughly through his nose as heat began to coil in his groin.

Although he _was_ guilty of using sex as a way to avoid facing some of their problems, that really wasn't the case here. Angry Will was just so passionate. Hannibal always found beauty in it, even when directed at him.

He could sense something dark in Will, right from the get go. It's part of what attracted him to the younger man, after all. And something about the thought of Hannibal giving Will what the French call la petite mort (the little death), even while anger still coursed heavy through the man's body, had Hannibal's cock twitching in his pajamas.

The older man gave an amused chuckle, and curled his fingers tight into soft, fluffy hair.

"Don't you threaten me, young man." Hannibal whispered stern but softly, pulling his boy's head back slightly.

"What are we going to do about that filthy mouth of yours, hmm?"

The hand that caressed Will's ass, suddenly rose up again, high above his body, and came down hard, chopping through the air as it collided with his already reddening flesh with a harsh smack.

Will was never so vocally violent. That was something new that came with dating Dr. Hannibal Lecter. It was an odd change in his behavior, and Will hadn't noticed it as much as the other man did. Hannibal seemed to awaken something in Will that not even _he_ could begin to understand.

Finally giving him the energy to stand up and say that he was sick of being mistreated by others around him, and that he wasn't just some sad dog one could just kick aside. He had teeth, he had nails, he could put up a fight. He was Will fucking Graham for Christ's sakes, he didn't spend his entire adolescence stealing whatever his grubby little hands could get on, and getting into quite dangerous alley fights with kids his own age, to let some man treat him like a child. He didn't need a dad. He had given up on those long ago.

Gasping again as Hannibal continued to tease his hair, Will knew it was going to be the end of him when Hannibal had discovered how sensitive Will was about his hair.

He felt hot tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and he cursed himself for crying in front of Hannibal even if they were rage related tears.

Of course that prick would turn this sexual to take his mind off of it. Will thought the only thing that made this situation worse was how much he enjoyed the negative attention. Something about just being an utter brat to the prim and proper Hannibal Lecter excited him. He wanted to see the man act out. Wanted to see the other get angry and upset with him. He wasn't used to a man who had this much patience with him. So used to others giving up so soon.

"Put anything in my mouth and I'll bite it off, you old fuck." He hissed back, gritting his teeth.

Will couldn't see Hannibal with the way he was forced down. Only able to see the wall to the left of him as he felt the smooth hand run over the flesh, it felt amazing up until it left him bracing himself for the impact as he yelped at the pain.

"Eat my fucking ass! You can't keep me in this position forever." It was easier to lose his filter with Dr. Lecter, sounding much like the angsty young adult he used to be, instead of a grown man working for the F.B.I.

Will felt like a caged animal in this position, ready to bite if Hannibal didn't have such a close eye on his movements.

Hannibal sighed and used his thumb to swipe up the tears that ran down his boy's reddening cheeks. He shushed him softly and pressed the damp pad of his thumb to his own tongue, tasting the salt of Will's anger.

The older man chuckled at the threat being harshly barked at him, and ran a soft hand down the length of his boy's neck.

"I believe you. I wouldn't dream of it." He'd huff a small laugh and move his hand to the soft skin of Will's back, rubbing gentle circles over it as he contemplated what to do with him.

The younger man's obscene words made him blink and pull his brows together tightly. Although it wasn't the first time Will had been so crude.

"Vulgar boy." Hannibal hissed, coiling his fingers tighter into the younger man's hair, making his head pull back further.

"Suck my dick? Eat my ass? You use those terms a little too frequently for my taste. And I do not intend to keep you in this position forever, Mr. Graham. But I do wish to teach you not to throw such terms around so loosely. Hmm."

Hannibal gently pushed Will's body down onto the mattress and pressed his forearm into his back to hold him in place as he straddled the back of the younger man's thighs.

"Are you ready to behave, or are you going to hinder me, by making me continue to hold you down? I already know you like it. You think I didn't feel your cock swell against my thighs? You might as well relax. The cat's out of the bag."

Will had quite the sour tongue much to Hannibal's dismay. The young man had always had one from the start. One could possibly say 'Fuck you' might have been his first words considering how much his father loved to throw around the phrase in heats of anger.

Such an educated man yet Will couldn't seem to vocalize his feelings without having it be something not so nice to the ears. It was ironic almost, as he found himself in the care of such a linguist. Surely one would have believed Hannibal knew how to kick such habits out of men like Will, but Will happened to be more stubborn than all the other men Hannibal may have been with before. He had habits that even _he_ didn't want to kick despite knowing how bad they were for him. The three biggest bad guys had to be fast food, followed by swearing and drinking. All three things Hannibal despised the most. Will wondered how the therapist could put up with him.

The sick bastard was enjoying the fight. Will just knew it as he heard the soft chuckle, as if he had just told Hannibal a joke.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, well, more like stuck between a strong Man and a memory foam mattress with silk sheets. While he knew it was better than being on the ground it still didn't damper his anger as he felt the gentle pets that Hannibal provided him, which of course only ignited gooseflesh to grow over his skin.

His body was just full of reactions and Hannibal knew what he wanted to see. Will hated it.

The yank of his hair caused a moan to cut from his throat which made his entire face light up a bright red. He found himself genuinely panting at the pain, and he felt like a dog as he closed his eyes tightly.

When Hannibal began to change positions as he spoke, Will started to piece together what exactly the older man was getting at, and he didn't like the equation he had found himself at.

Trying to budge, but finding the forced position his forearm was in, was almost painful. Hannibal knew what he was doing.

And Will whimpered and swallowed thickly, feeling his throat go dry as Hannibal humiliated him in this position.

"It's not like I can control my dick, you prick!" Will growled, still fighting down to his bone.

Hannibal would probably have to cut Will's tongue out of his mouth if he wanted the man to be quiet. He buried his face into the mattress not wanting Hannibal to see how pitiful he looked.

Will's moans and heavy pants, had Hannibal grinning to himself as he stared down at the man underneath him. So angry and headstrong. Hannibal couldn't help but feel proud of him. His boy was very passionate, and he admired that about him.

The pitiful whimpers that stirred in his boy's throat had Hannibal dizzy with arousal. He let his eyes fall shut for a moment, as he took it all in - the younger man's words making them quickly snap back open.

"Again with the vulgarity?" Hannibal hummed, watching the back of Will's head, as his face nuzzled into the mattress. "I don't need you to stop being angry, darling. But I do need you to be still."

His fingers unfurled from Will's hair and he leaned down over the younger man's back, pressing the side of his cheek to his, and tucking a mess of stray curls behind his ear.

"I can let you go if you so wish, and you can go to bed hard and angry, unable to sleep because the pent up adrenaline won't let your heart stop racing, or you can let me take care of you until your eyes roll back white, with me getting absolutely nothing in return, and you might possibly get a decent night's sleep tonight."

He kept his lips pressed against the shell of Will's ear, exhaling softly against his skin.

"You don't have to say anything. Just stop squirming."

Hannibal knew how prideful Will could be. Too prideful to say it out loud. To give any verbal permission.

Maybe Will hated how well Hannibal knew his body. Hell, he seemed to know it better than Will did, but Lord, did he have to say it was nice to have all your pleasure placed in another's hand. Feeling like he can't remember the last time he simply jerked himself to an orgasm.

Hannibal never wanted Will to have to touch himself. And Will always seemed keen on letting the older man take over the job. He wondered what pleasure Hannibal got out of that, watching Will squirm and plead becoming the total pillow princess that Hannibal absolutely loved to call a brat, and yet he got nothing out of it as even Hannibal said himself that he wouldn't have to do a thing in return. He liked that bargain.

It was embarrassing to admit how much he had grown to love the attention, even like this as the tone in Hannibal's voice seemed to change, at least to Will it seemed to when he let go of his hair speaking ever so closely to his ear.

Will found himself biting the inside of his cheek now, as he looked over the choices laid out before him. Lord knows he wasn't going to sleep, even if this argument hadn't gone so south he knew the moment that they had gotten home he wasn't going to go down easy. He didn't need to rely on sleep aids, anymore. It seemed he just needed a nightly dose of oxytocin to knock his ass out.

The rising and falling of his chest would make it apparent how heavy he was breathing, already tiring himself out like a firework; quick and flashy, letting out a heavy, clearly defeated sigh as he forced his body to untense.

Will let his thighs pull apart. Fine, he'd let Hannibal do this because even _he_ knew that if he still denied him, the man probably wouldn't let up. There really was no winning with Hannibal, the man was smarter and obviously more mature.

Hannibal never had any issues making sex all about Will. He quite enjoyed spoiling his boy with pleasure. Letting Will lie back lazily and receive Hannibal's mouth and cock.

Sometimes at night before bed, he'd go down on Will, and after the younger man orgasmed, Hannibal would swallow it down and kiss him good night, before rolling over to go to sleep.

It tended to help Will's insomnia, and Hannibal was more than happy to help. He was quite orally fixated and certainly did get something out of it.

_That's a good boy_. Hannibal thought to himself, but didn't dare say out loud, as he watched his boy's body relax against the mattress. Not tonight anyway. It might not sit well with Will. It was a little too close to showboating on Hannibal's end.

Instead, he'd press his bare chest tightly against the other man's back, a hug of sorts as he placed warm kisses to the back of Will's shoulder, before sinking his teeth in just enough to suck the flesh between his greedy lips.

His hand moved down in between Will's legs, forcing itself between him and the mattress, to grope at the younger man's cock. Cupping and squeezing against the tight bulge at the front of Will's pajamas, ensuring that his boy stays hard for him, as he takes his sweet time, picking him apart.

Hannibal's hungry mouth kissed and bit its way down the soft flesh of Will's back, and he rested his chin on the lower part of the younger man's ass, as he tugged the pajama pants a little further down just where his thighs began.

The older man wasted no time sinking his teeth into the soft thick flesh at the top of Will's right cheek, growling lowly at how satisfying it was to bite. Smooth and supple between his teeth. He'd be able to bite quite hard without breaking skin. Harder than most places on Will's body.

Hannibal's tongue was like an awful serpent Will fell for every time, used it to not only throw daggers of blunt words, but also fuck him until he's a sputtering mess.

Not like any sex Will had before, then again he didn't have much to compare it to since he was practically a virgin when he met Hannibal. He truly did feel like he died and came back to life, such a glorious experience better than any booze or painkillers he could ingest. Hannibal gave him something not many had given him; actual physical contact, so starved for so long he found his mind growing ever so fuzzy as he felt the almost anxiety reducing weight of another human being on top of him. Hannibal was literally smothering the fire that was his rage.

The kisses almost instantly melted Will's aches away. Sometimes he wondered if Hannibal's touch had healing properties. His hands were something to be worshipped as he could cure any ache or pain in Will, while also simultaneously pleasuring him with those sinful fingers.

Will's sudden display of submission was quite a guilty mistake as he felt Hannibal's mouth latch to his shoulder, a hitch in his breath as he feared for the teeth to press in further, already pinching his tender flesh.

Hannibal was quite generous with his mouth, quite an odd trait he'd say he watched from the man. Very gluttonous in bed, as he practically had to drag his teeth and tongue all over Will's body. Quite eerily enough it often made Will feel like a meal, yet he couldn't place why. He hadn't dared to tell Hannibal about the stress induced night terror he had of a stag feasting upon a feral rabbit. Such a scene it was. Still fresh in his mind as he swore he could hear the tearing of flesh, and snapping of bones. His mind had been focused on hunger a bit lately.

Always so focused on trying to track down The Chesapeake Ripper, that he feared it was interfering with his relationship as cannibalism became a very common conversation between him and Hannibal when he asked the other his thoughts on The Chesapeake Ripper. He wondered if he was ever going to find himself as the rabbit.

Forcing himself more into Hannibal's hand, obviously desperate for his touch, his hips pushed harder into the mattress, and he whined at the teasing. His cock grew tighter in his pants, and the strain against the mattress didn't help.

"S-Shit!" He yelped and jolted at the sudden shock of pain in his ass. Will was sure Hannibal had broken skin, hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he saw him with a chunk of flesh in his mouth now.

"N-Not so hard, goddammit." Will yelped, struggling to keep any form of speech as he melted in pleasure at the friction he accidentally created against the mattress.

Hannibal couldn't help but give a satisfied grin against Will's flesh, before he'd retract his teeth, and soothe the sting of the bite away with his flattened tongue. Sweeping it soothingly across the reddened skin, as he tugged Will's pajamas down the rest of the way. Stopping his ministrations just long enough to drag the pant legs all the way off and drop them to the floor.

He'd slide back down on his belly, settling in between the back of Will's thighs, and run a pointed tongue, teasingly just along the seam of the younger man's ass.

He kept the licks external. Ran them right on the edge of where Will's cheeks met, before he'd let his tongue dip between them, curling his fingertips into the flesh of Will's ass to spread him open, ready to devour him like a meal.

As soon as he tasted the salt of Will's sweat, Hannibal groaned heavily against his skin. It made his cock ache something awful, and he couldn't help but grind his hips downward, desperate for any friction he could get, to relieve some of the pressure.

Will was sticky and damp against his tongue as he used it to lick fat stripes from Will's perineum, all the way up to the crevice at the small of the younger man's ass.

He did this a few times, before he'd finally settle on the pink pucker in the center, that felt so satisfying against his pointed tongue. Soft, wrinkled skin, twitching under his touch, and making him grind his own cock against the mattress again, grumbling lowly at the slight tingle it ignited within him.

Having his hands freed from his back, Will found himself clinging onto the bed as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded, bracing himself at every movement Hannibal brought down to him.

He began to grip tightly onto the bedsheets at the sound of a faint growl that genuinely rose a sense of panic in him as he felt like that very rabbit in his dreams. Sure if he was to close his eyes tight enough he'd be able to see himself being devoured by the Man.

Jaw remaining slack as Will huffed his breath, panting harshly against the hot tongue as it found its way against his entrance. Hannibal's sounds didn't help him remain calm much as he could hear every grunt and groan the other man seemed to let out. His voice low, so aggressive and predatory in nature. He had never known anyone to love him like Hannibal, and honestly it was bringing tears to his eyes.

Such a Rollercoaster of emotions. He was starting out the night a bitchy mess to only grow worse from there. Mad at Hannibal for something he couldn't even control, and denied his apology. Will slowly began to feel like an ass as the tension inside him grew hotter and hotter.

It was interesting to see Will go from violently angry, to writhing in pleasure underneath Hannibal in under a span of ten minutes. Panting and white knuckling the sheets. Quite a beautiful sight indeed. Such a thing did not go unappreciated in Hannibal's book.

The older man's tongue continued to slide hot against Will's skin - now excessively damp with Hannibal's spit, and making a wet flicking noise that had Hannibal rutting even more harshly against the bed, feeling overwhelmed with arousal.

The heat in his groin grew warmer and warmer every time his swollen bulge dragged across the sheets underneath him, and he kept it up, using his toes to push his lower half against the bed, as his tongue pushed inside Will, sliding wet against his tight insides.

His hand slid down between the younger man's thighs and gently cupped his sack, slowly rolling the sensitive flesh against his palm, trying to give Will some much needed friction.

He thrusted his tongue in and out of Will's entrance, humming contently at the tang of his boy's taste.

It all drove him crazy. Will's smell. His taste. The way he clenched tight around Hannibal's tongue, every time he rolled it inside him.

Hannibal really didn't mean to get himself off during. He figured he'd just go to bed hard as part of his punishment for being an ass. But that last push of his hips against the mattress, as his tongue slid back into tight heat, pushed him over the edge.

His toes curled tight against the sheets as the warm tingle spread through his lower half. He tried not to make his undoing so obvious, but that was easier said than done, as he shuddered, blowing out shaky breaths against Will's damp skin and squirming into the bed while he rode it out, trying hard to stay focused on Will as white heat consumed him.

Will never liked seeing Hannibal unsatisfied, it wasn't a horrible sight to see, but it made Will awfully sad and honestly quite guilty as most of the times the reason why Hannibal was left untouched was because he was too lazy to actually do anything. He really was quite greedy in bed. That was a new flaw that seemed to rise, and Will didn't know if he needed to nip it in the bud or just let it be.

Feeling quite an intrusive tongue push through had him biting his lip, stifling the moan against his lips. He was growing desperate for prostate stimulation. Growing quite the heavy preference to have Hannibal's precise fingers, since they knew just the perfect spot to scratch.

Just the thought alone had him pushing his hips down into Hannibal's hand, soft caress of his sensitive flesh only made his heart flutter. A pleasurable feeling but not enough to get him off.

He supposed he did have quite a high demanding libido. Will didn't even realize how much of a sex drive he actually had. Didn't help it practically remained dormant for a good majority of his life.

Surprisingly a sex life consistent of masturbation and internet porn really doesn't sexually satisfy a Man.

Growing quite comfortable in the pleasure when Hannibal would stagger, Will would be surprised at what he would see; Hannibal Lecter coming before him. That was quite a rare sight, as Hannibal was the dominant one. It always gave Will a slight boost of confidence to be last to finish, much better than seeing Hannibal hard and pretending to be unbothered.

He was scared to say he loved Dr. Lecter. The word held an uneasy aura with him, one he didn't enjoy since love wasn't really something that worked out for Will often.

With Hannibal losing himself in his own orgasm Will had decided to take it as a sign to take the upper advantage.

He pulled himself up, and lied on his back wanting to keep Hannibal between his legs as he looked at the Man who brought him so much confusion and heartache, yet love and adoration look so awfully disheveled.

Hannibal never really minded the nights when he just pleasured Will. He saw it differently than Will did.

While Will saw himself as lazy, Hannibal just figured his boy was indulging him. Letting Hannibal spoil him because he knew the older man loved it.

Of course neither one were mind readers, despite how well they knew each other. They couldn't be right all the time.

Perhaps they could use better verbal communication in bed, instead of relying solely on each other's bodies to tell their tales.

Hannibal was still high off his orgasm, panting and glowing. His cheeks twinging red as he rested his face against Will's inner thigh.

He'd let out a sigh and scoot his heavy body a little further up the mattress, settling down right in front of Will's crotch, almost feeling sad he came already.

Sucking his boy off without a hard on would be a new one for Hannibal, but such a thing would not hinder his performance. He was certain of that.

His tongue came out to swipe at the slit of Will's cock, dragging it down the underside of the head, and feeling the curve of the ridge slide against the flat of his tongue.

Hannibal reached his hand up to rest against the flesh of Will's lips, coaxing them to part and let them inside, so he could finger him, longing to feel the warmth of his boy's body slide slick against them.

Running a lazy hand through his curls, which no doubt had knots in them now since Hannibal just loved to get carried away with yanking at them, Will just hoped it wouldn't be too painful to run a comb through his hair tomorrow.

For a moment he looked down to make sure Hannibal was still where he saw him last, pressing his chin to the middle of his collarbone as he saw his therapist remain where he basically belonged. Wanting to reach down and brush away the locks of hair that stuck to Hannibal's forehead with sweat only to deny himself such a thought simply wanting to enjoy the small moment.

Will had genuinely found himself empty of all anger he had, had previously. He genuinely forgot why he was mad in the first place. God, he felt like he was going insane. How can that man's tongue just erase his last thoughts in the ten minutes he spent down there? It was unfair!

Though the feeling of Hannibal's mouth felt undoubtedly amazing it was not what Will wanted. He'd let Hannibal have his moment as he saw the man pull his fingers up to his lips.

Will's tongue exited his mouth to playfully greet the fingers that wanted in, lapping over the flesh of the salty digits. Though Will could have gotten off like this he would pull Hannibal's fingers from his mouth, nudging his face into Hannibal's hand as he brought the older man's hand up to hold it against his cheek. Exhaling softly he'd flutter his eyelashes to Hannibal as he placed his hand softly on the other's forehead, stopping him from continuing further with his mouth as he shook his head.

It was like Will was struggling to ask for what he wanted, too embarrassed despite vulgarity practically being his first language. The Man was odd like that, as he would go from having enough confidence to even annoy Hannibal, to being quite worried to even breath.

Soft, wet tongue lapped hot against the pads of Hannibal's fingers, making his eyes fall shut, as he exhaled harshly against Will's skin.

His boy's face was sweaty and heated against his palm, but what he paid more attention to, was how affectionate Will was being with him.

Moments ago, the younger man was threatening to kill him, and now he was nuzzling into Hannibal's touch. The older man's hard features fell soft at the thought, despite Will's push against his forehead.

Hannibal looked up at him through dark, blonde lashes, a knowing look he'd nod with, and retract his hand from Will's grasp.

He brought it down between the younger man's legs, and started with two fingers, pressing them against Will's entrance that was still wet and slick with his spit.

They went in with ease, sliding quick against velvety heat, as he began a steady rhythm of thrusts in and out of his boy's body.

It always amazed him how well that body always accepted his intrusion. Sucked his fingers right up into slick warmth that had him sucking in a harsh breath through his teeth.

Guess Hannibal shouldn't be surprised with what he created, quite the tempered boy Will could be. All the older man really did was give him the confidence to be more assertive to what his feelings were which was a blessing for Will, but to others, now they wouldn't have their mentally ill doormat to walk over.

The loss of Hannibal's hand did bring an odd sense of loss to Will. Something about holding it so close to himself was the equivalent of a security blanket making him feel safe. But as Will treated those fingers as if they were there to protect him, he'd moan at the sharp intrusion that he desperately needed from them.

Happy with how quick Hannibal was to the draw, and the fact the older man could understand him through nonverbal cries.

Will had never met anyone who was so in tuned with what he wanted, and what he desired. It was nice to be heard and actually acknowledged for the first time.

Will worked against the graceful digits so he could find himself in a comfortable position. He had grown quite obsessed with those sinful fingers, as mentioned they were quite a god sent that could literally paralyze Will for ten minutes if he truly wanted Hannibal to. He had wondered where Hannibal had learned such an odd skill but he found it better to not ask, as he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer to that question.

He held onto his bottom lip with his teeth as he felt the hot burn press up against his inner walls. So far, so good yet he knew that Hannibal had quite the habit of knocking Will down when he least expected it.

Hannibal's skills in bed came more from his knowledge of the human body, than it did promiscuity. In truth he probably had half the amount of former lovers Will was picturing in his head.

The older man had a tendency to go long bouts without sex, because it just wasn't something he went out of his way to seek out. Up until he met Will, he had no desire for relationships, and casual sex was risky. Hannibal was finicky. Protective of his body and his health.

He never relied heavily on sexual gratification to find happiness or contentment. He cared more about hunting and cooking.

Although Will Graham's presence in his life had changed a lot of that. _Will_ he couldn't get enough of, and the feeling appeared to be mutual, as Will usually ended up initiating sex even more than Hannibal, but you'd never catch the older man complaining.

The gratuitous amounts of sex, did help them learn each other's bodies impossibly well. They knew each other inside and out, despite only a few months of sleeping together under their belts.

And now, as he looked up at Will, who seemed lost in the feel of Hannibal's ministrations, the older man realized he'd yet to kiss his boy's mouth today, and he could _not_ be having _that._

He pushed himself up off his belly, and sat on his knees between Will's legs, still keeping his fingers inside him, as he stole the younger man's lips in a kiss.

His digits thrust back in, in a downward motion, finding his boy's prostate and tapping the pads of his two fingers against it, as his tongue slid out into the heat of Will's mouth.

Hannibal kept up the movements, switching from tapping against the prostate, to curling his fingers inward and up, practically knocking on the sides of Will's inner walls.

Will found himself utterly lost in the pleasure of it all for a moment as he retreated back into his mind when he closed his eyes.

It wasn't a rarity to see Will in this position with quite the unfocused expression on his face, this was his time after all to truly unwind and come down from the stress of everything that life had to throw at him. It was easy to tell when Will really had his fill as he was irritable and moody, basically telling Hannibal to use his prostate as a stress ball so he could take a moment to breath.

Possibly not the most ethical exercise in therapy, but Will was sure Hannibal could see quite the difference in mood than any antidepressants or mood stabilizers could provide.

His anger had clearly long since melted, though it would stay a puddle until it eventually freezes once again to its original state. For now it would remain dormant, till he remembered it was Hannibal's aversion to confrontation.

Nevertheless he was clearly not planning to yell at or harm Hannibal as he previously stated before. He was just like a cat. Quite bratty up until he was fed, then in fact he turned quite affectionate. It had somehow been the most fulfilling relationship he'd found himself in.

His eyes opened as he felt that sweet spot inside him make contact with Hannibal's fingers. Hitching his breath he'd hiccup slightly as Hannibal caught his mouth. Wide eyed in the kiss as he sat up a bit to angle his body. His heart began to race in his chest, feeling the warm embrace Hannibal provided, making him moan against his tongue and fingers as he found his hips struggling to stay down.

Seeing that his unraveling was obviously quite soon, when Hannibal had pulled back his fingers Will climbed to his lap, breaking their kiss so he could catch his ragged breath. Up close he was quite the mess with red lips and teary tired eyes, drool threatening down his chin as he fell back onto Hannibal's digits, letting out quite the audible moan while he leaned forward and threw his arms over the older man's shoulders.

He shoved his face into the crook of Hannibal's neck finding comfort in the smell as he rode against those digits, crying the other man's name, begging him to move faster with those hands.

Hannibal graciously swallowed up Will's moans, humming hungrily against the younger man's lips.

His mouth tugged into a grin when the younger man crawled into his lap. So antsy and needy. Disheveled and panting. God, Will was beautiful like this. Always. Hannibal never tired of seeing it.

Soft fluffy curls tickled at the underside of Hannibal's jaw, as Will nuzzled comfortably against his neck. His free hand would come up to pet at the soft hair, as he squeezed his chin affectionately into the top of the younger man's head.

Hannibal moved his fingers in a 'come hither' motion, deep inside of Will's body, before he'd press deliberately against the sweet spot that always made his boy melt into his arms.

The way the younger man fucked himself on Hannibal's fingers was nothing short of obscene, and Hannibal couldn't get enough, starting to hiss as his own arousal began to rear its head again.

_Not bad for an old man._ He thought to himself, almost snorting at the thought. Hannibal had good stamina for any man. Much less one his age. On the brink of fifty and somehow able to get it up more than once in the same night.

It was inevitable that it would happen. The way his glorious boy writhed in his lap, moaning his name, and pleading. Poor Hannibal didn't stand a chance against any of that.

It was delightful though, and he could do nothing except comply with his boy's pleas. Picking up the speed of his wrist, pumping his wet digits in and out of Will's needy hole that always managed to take Hannibal's merciless thrusts so well. Magical that boy was.

He used his free arm to hold Will's body tight against his chest, while he fingered him with all his might, ignoring the ache in his forearm, as it tightened and shook with his movements. Determined to soon have his boy seeing stars.

With a mind so constantly full of thoughts, images and scenarios, the many lives he had lived through had always been permanently burned into his mind. He more often than not felt cluttered in his own head. That was why moments like these were truly pure bliss for Will as he practically wasn't coherent. His words were more like gibberish as English refused to process itself. This cleaned the slate as he would be given a blank mind.

Though it always was such a bother when he couldn't communicate with Hannibal in moments like these, incapable of letting the older Man know that he was close to coming then again he supposed either way if he spoke or not, Hannibal would increase his speed anyways.

Being practically restrained against Hannibal, Will found himself incapable of moving, so therefore he couldn't pull away when things became oversensitive. His cries grew in volume, each grunted moan being interrupted by the next as Hannibal had found the spot to finally do the trick.

Will's orgasm was a particularly strong one, and it only seemed to raise with intensity as Hannibal fucked him through it. Growing worried about his volume, he would latch his mouth down on the spot where his head nestled right above Hannibal's left collarbone. Suddenly holding the urge to bite down as his tongue seemed to take pleasure in the salty taste of Hannibal's skin. His teeth sunk into the older man's flesh, trying to muffle his own unraveling.

Coming onto Hannibal's abdomen, Will made quite a mess between the two of them as he continued to cry with every over-stimulated thrust Hannibal gave him into his growing sensitive prostate. Enough so, he actually began to fight against Hannibal's grip to make him stop as his vision grew dizzy.

The noises that came from Will's throat as Hannibal finger fucked him to hell and back, nearly drove the other man mad. Both men had a tendency to hold back verbally in bed for some stupid reason. Hannibal didn't even know exactly why. But it was nice to really hear his boy come apart in his arms, and the delightful sting Will's teeth brought to his collarbone, was almost just as good as the sounds.

When he felt the younger man's walls clench and shake around his fingers, Hannibal couldn't help but look down to watch Will's cock constrict and paint his stomach white, shuddering at the wet heat that dripped down his flesh.

Hannibal didn't even mean to overstimulate him. He just got carried away, although he wasn't exactly filled with regret as Will was never more gorgeous than when he was completely wrecked.

The younger man always glowed so beautifully. His face flushed and twinged the perfect shade of pink in all the right places.

He retracted his fingers as gently as he could, softly shushing Will, and pressing soft kisses on his cheekbone.

"Marvelous, boy." He'd whisper into fluffy curls, bringing his lips down against Will's sweaty forehead.

Will's teeth stayed firmly planted into Hannibal's flesh as his body deflated against him, fuzzy and unresponsive as he stewed in his own ecstasy for a moment. The French really weren't kidding when they named the damn thing were they? Will wouldn't have been surprised if his heart stopped then and there. What a way to go out. He supposed he wouldn't mind that.

Rebuilding himself back up, slowly yet surely, as he let go of Hannibal's shoulder gasping harshly as his teeth remained exposed. His tongue would lick over the bite mark he had made, knowing it would bruise. Will almost felt proud of himself, looking at the indented mark it left against Hannibal's skin. It wasn't common for Will to bite like Hannibal. Seemed he was growing a taste for it.

Raising his head slightly to catch Hannibal's eyes as he kissed his forehead, Will tiredly pouted at the man's comment. It reminded him why he was angry in the first place, yet he found no energy to actually yell at him for it. That bastard!

Will bet Hannibal knew that spanking him would lead to sex. He had to stop letting the man be so rough with him. It just helped Hannibal learn what turned him on. Curse his masochism.

Pushing Hannibal back with what little strength he had, so they could lay on the bed, Will rested and laid his head upon Hannibal's chest, while his hand came to rest under the older man's pectoral muscle.

His eyes felt awfully heavy as he lazily blinked. "You're an asshole..." Will muttered softly. Words of endearment when coming from him.

Hannibal quite enjoyed the sharp ache Will's bite gave his flesh. The younger man didn't _ever_ have to let go as far as Hannibal was concerned, but the warm, slick tongue that soothed it was almost just as good.

The older man _did_ have a pretty good idea their rough housing may lead to sex, and he wasn't exactly sorry that it did, but he was regretful that he'd made Will upset in the first place.

He put up no resistance against his boy's push, quick to throw an arm around him, and gently run his thumb against the soft flesh of Will's upper arm.

Hannibal huffed and smiled at the younger man's words. He supposed he deserved that.

"I am truly sorry, darling." He confessed, swiping back damp curls that stuck to Will's sweaty forehead.

"And I promise I don't see you as a child. I know my actions tend to contradict that, but I don't do things for you because I think _you_ can't do them. I know you can. I do it because I like to. But I won't anymore if it upsets you. Although you might have to give me a little time to adjust. Old habits dying hard and all."

Yes, Hannibal's pampering did have to do with his controlling nature, but it also partly stemmed from him missing having someone to take care of, since the loss of his sister.

He chose not to bring her up right now though. It felt too much like trying to guilt Will into accepting his apology, which was not his intention. There really wasn't any way to explain it to him properly without doing so, but perhaps another day.

Will mewled against Hannibal's chest as he felt him push his hair off his forehead - his eyes lazily watching Hannibal's face as he pursed his bottom lip.

Hearing Hannibal's apology, now that he wasn't so tense, made Will start to feel guilty for causing such a stink over something so silly. Why did he even complain in the first place? He had to admit he liked having someone there. Still, an odd voice in his mind told him to feel guilty for not giving, he never felt quite complete unless he was giving a piece of himself away to somebody, and yet with Hannibal that man gave him the world and more and he was so not used to it. That voice that told him he was being a pansy. Weak and pathetic.

An awful voice it was.

"I don't..." He looked down as he spoke, mumbling his words a bit more than usual. "Hate that you do this shit..." Will continued, swiping his thumb over Hannibal's skin. "Taking care of me and stuff."

Will felt small and pointless lying on Hannibal's chest, yet when he felt the most pointless is oddly when he felt at peace. So used to having a purpose he could never just be.

"I don't want you to stop." He spoke more firmly as he moved his head more onto Hannibal's chest.

Moments like these he found himself fixated on Hannibal's heartbeat. It never ceased to amaze him how subtle that Man's heart was, it was almost inhuman how he never once heard it pick up in speed or even falter. Always the same, rhythmic pattern. Like a gentle beat of a drum.

Sometimes Will fell asleep to it, like counting sheep. Other times it kept him awake. Fixated on how constant it was. Hannibal scared Will sometimes. He truly did. "Guess I just don't understand." He sighed softly, placing his hand flat against Hannibal's chest. "I worry you pity me like all the rest."

Will still couldn't figure out why Hannibal was still with him. How he hadn't taken off running like everyone else in his life. Why was he so unnatural? This oddity that was Hannibal Lecter genuinely startled Will because he was something he'd never seen before.

Hannibal let his eyes fall shut in silent relief. He did not want to stop pampering Will by any means. It would've been difficult to. It'd be an itch under his skin that he'd have to fight not to scratch. But he would've complied. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for that man.

"I hope you're sure about that, darling. Because I will not stop on my own, I assure you." He chuckled softly, raking his fingers through damp curls.

His brows knit into a frown at Will's next words, although it was true, but Will not understanding was no fault of his own. Hannibal wasn't exactly an open book about his childhood.

"There is a method to my madness. I assure you. I just don't really ever talk about it. Perhaps during drinks by the fire after dinner next time."

He'd let out a sigh, and begin to pat a slow rhythm against Will's upper arm soothingly.

"I don't pity you." Hannibal shook his head.

"Nothing to pity if you ask me."

The older man _did_ pity him when they had first met. Of course, back then Will came off as a lonely hermit with dogs for friends, but as their closeness grew and friendship turned into something more, he saw there was so much _more_ to Will. There was real beauty in him.

Will couldn't help but smile softly as Hannibal joked about his madness. He was sure no man like Hannibal could exist without having some screws loose. If only Will knew how loose Hannibal's screws actually were, yet he still remained blissfully unaware of Hannibal's true nature. Quite amazing how he found himself able to survive this long without ever seeing the side of Hannibal that only the dead knew existed.

The thought of drinks by the fire did sound nice, almost like he could feel the warm embers brush against his skin as he rested his eyes for a moment listening to the soft pattern that Hannibal patted into his skin. A small gesture it was, but like listening to his heartbeat, the odd rhythm soothed Will's mind and brought his brain into quite the trance.

He had to disagree with Hannibal about there being nothing to pity, yet he found himself too tired to argue. All he could do was smile to himself, turning to place a kiss against Hannibal's chest essentially letting the other man know that he didn't plan on leaving the spot he found himself in.

Hannibal was usually quick to clean up, but Will had his habits of dragging the man down and keeping them together even post sex. Extra clingy. Will refused to even get up.

_Such an odd man._ He chuckled contently to himself. _G_ _uess I'm odd too though._

It was easy to drift off to sleep, a lot easier than what it would have been if Will had gone to bed angry and horny. He supposed he could count himself grateful for the older man's wicked ways.

Hannibal continued his rhythmic patting, against Will's skin, long after the younger man had drifted to sleep. Hannibal himself found it just as soothing.

His eyes got heavier with every gentle clap to his boy's flesh, even despite the ache that still stirred from between his legs.

It wasn't the first time he'd go to bed hard as a rock, nor would it be the last. But Hannibal really wouldn't change a thing about their relationship.

He lived, ate and breathed for Will Graham - the boy somehow managing to make a monster like Hannibal, selfless for once.

And although his love for Will was incredibly inconvenient to say the least, the purity of it was something that even a devil like Hannibal could see the beauty in.


End file.
